1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiation detection devices and particularly to a system for locating a source of radiation in both azimuth and elevation with a high degree of resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present systems for detecting and locating radiation sources are somewhat complex, require a plurality of separate detectors, and have limited resolution capability for scanning in the elevation direction. An example of a known device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,101 issued Nov. 16, 1976, wherein a pair of individual spaced detectors is used to obtain location and spectral information from a point source of optical radiation.